


In The Lay By

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [7]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Robert has proposed Aaron and Aaron to Robert, both having had the same idea after they break down in an all too familiar lay by and celebrate the best way they know how to.





	In The Lay By

**Author's Note:**

> Still needs to go through edits, so my apologies for any typos.

 

The day was perfect. Things had not been going the way either of them had wanted, but somewhere along the road, somewhere along the bumpy road that is their life, it all turned around. The sky was clear, sunshine pouring down, the birds chirping in the air, and no one around to interrupt them. No one around to interrupt their perfect moment. They'd asked each other to marry and in the idiocy that was them, their love for one another, they knew it was right, they knew there was no answer other than yes.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." Is all Robert had to say and Aaron leaned forward taking his lips.  
  
The kiss started soft, it was full of love and everything Aaron felt towards Robert. Everything that was unspoken between them, everything that needn't be said, they knew each other's thoughts as if it were something so simple. The soft moans that began escaping their mouths shortly after only signaled that things were about to heat up. Aaron slowly began pushing Robert back, and Robert slowly let him. It wasn't long before Aaron had him pinned against the bonnet gasping for air.  
  
Robert's words, everything he said only made Aaron love him more. The thought that he could have affected him so. It made him feel like so much more than he ever thought of himself before, and it made him want Robert all the much more. He pushed down on Robert, his own tongue fighting Robert's for dominance as his hands roamed down his body.  
  
"I want you, Robert. Right here, right now." He whispered between breaths in the raspy voice that made Robert weak in the knees.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I want you. Right here, right now."  
  
"But someone could see us."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"But..." Robert tried to protest and quickly gave in as he felt Aaron's hand slide inside his jeans, inside his boxers. "Fuck." He let out under his breath as Aaron wrapped his hand around his soft cock. "What's come over you, Aaron Dingle who doesn't have sex outdoors?"  
  
"I'll stop if you want me to." Aaron threatened knowing damn well it's not what Robert wanted.  
  
"No, don't." Robert begged.  
  
"Then shut your mouth and let me have my way with ya." He said before biting down on Robert's bottom lip pulling a soft moan from him. He wasn't wrong though, anyone could drive by at any moment and see them, then again it was part of what was turning him on at the moment. He pulled back a bit pulling on Robert's lip and used the space he created to unbuckle Robert's belt. Without any sign of hesitation from him he slid his fingers under the waistband of Roberts jeans and boxers quickly pulling them down to his thighs.  
  
Robert simply rolled his head back and closed his eyes as Aaron began unbuttoning his shirt. He placed soft kisses on the skin he exposed as he undid the buttons one at a time, he took his time making Robert squirm underneath him, every kiss accompanied by a gentle nip between his teeth.  
  
"Fuck, that feels amazing, Aaron." Robert said.  
  
"I haven't even started." He teased back just as he stopped at the beautiful lines that lead down to his cock, just as he stopped at his Adonis belt, he often loved to run his tongue along the dips there. Such a beauty to marvel at, such a beauty that led to Robert's glorious cock. His mouth watered just thinking about it, just thinking of his length in his mouth, stiffening while his tongue teased the shaft as he sucked on the head. He palmed at his own hard on straining against his trousers, unable to hold out much longer he knelt down opening his mouth wide open and took Robert into his mouth.  
  
"Fuck." Robert moaned as he gently threw his head back further, slightly slamming it into the bonnet. The hit hurt but nothing was more important than the pleasure his now fiancé was bringing him. He laced his fingers through the fluff of Aaron's hair and followed as his head bobbed up and down as he took him whole. "Fuuuuuuuuck." He moaned as he hit himself hit the back of Aaron's throat, something Aaron had always been so good at, took his entire length like a champ.  
  
"Oh god, Aaron, I'm close." He nearly whimpered.  
  
"Not yet." Aaron said licking his lips as he pulled off Robert's cock. "I'm not done with you yet." He told him as he stood still stroking himself. "God, you're beautiful, and you're all mine."  
  
"Only yours, forever."  
  
"Damn right ya are." Aaron said in his raspy voice as he placed his hands on the side of Robert's thighs before lifting them and turning them to the side.  
  
All Robert could do was smirk. He knew exactly where this was going, Aaron had already surprised going as far as he has, they're so out in the open, but this, this was definitely so unlike him. He laid flat on his back with his hips turned to the right and his legs bent at the knees, his jeans still around his thighs, and he closed his eyes in anticipation of what was coming. "Take me, Aaron." He said in that voice saved for him and him alone.  
  
Aaron didn't need to be told twice, certainly not when it came to this. It wasn't too often that he found himself on this end of their fucking as he was usually the one taking Robert, but when Robert wanted it, he wanted it bad and no way could he deny him. He placed a palm to his mouth and spat into it before reaching down rubbing it on Robert's tight pink hole. "Fuck." Robert moaned. "Don't tease." He followed with.  
  
Aaron couldn't help but chuckle, couldn't help himself from teasing even more, slowly rubbing his middle finger around the edges of the sensitive skin, only occasionally pressing it in. "Aaron...please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"I need you in me."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Fuck me, Aaron. Please, just fuck me." Robert begged.  
  
Spitting into his hand again, Aaron placed it to his cock and stroked himself, slicking himself up as he continued to rub his finger on Robert's hole. He pulled back his hand and lined himself up placing the tip of the head to Robert's entrance, and just like before with his finger, he rubbed it along Robert still teasing.  
  
"Fuck...Aaron...please...fuck me." He begged. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." He gasped as he felt Aaron plunge in, as he felt Aaron's full length penetrate him. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He whimpered as he felt the momentary sting, the inner walls of his hole tightly pressing back against Aaron's hard cock inside of him, his body adjusting to him. He closed his eyes and let out a breath just as Aaron began to thrust into him. "Oh fuck." He whimpered as he tried to reach himself, needing to stroke at his own aching cock, though it was pressed between his thighs. He tried again only to feel Aaron swatting at his hand.  
  
"I don't think so." He denied him.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing." Aaron said as he reached down and pulled Robert's cock out from between his thighs, he pulled it back behind them so only he had access to it, and as he thrust into Robert he began to stroke him. Still teasing him, he began very slowly, using his thumb to gently rub at the head, and stopped every few strokes. He could feel Robert unraveling underneath his touch and he loved every second of it. Now he knew exactly how Robert felt every time he dominated him in the same way. This is something he knew he'd want to repeat, something he'd want more of.  
  
"Fuck me harder." Robert plead, and Aaron obliged. His thrusts began to get faster and harder, Robert's moans and whimpers began to match.  
  
"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Robert whimpered. "Harder."  
  
Again, Aaron obliged, pulling back as far as he could without pulling out, and slamming back in. Again, and again.  
  
"Ah ah ah." Robert whimpered. He felt the heat building inside of him, the pull of his orgasm building, and Aaron stroking him as the while he pounded him made him see stars. He knew it was coming, no way could he hold it back, as much as he wanted more of this. "I’m close."  
  
"Fuck." Aaron moaned. The way Robert said it. The tone in his voice. The filthy sounds he was making. All too much. Aaron was there himself. He could feel his breathing straining and his toes curling. He leaned down stretching as best he could to take Robert's lips with his own, all the while still fucking, still stroking him. "Me too." He said. "I'm going to come." He groaned into Robert's mouth.   
  
"Oh fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Robert groaned as he came, his load, white velvety streams all spurting onto the bonnet of his car and some on the back of his thighs.  
  
The sounds of his orgasms only pushed Aaron over the edge, pushed him to his own orgasm. "I’m coming." He groaned as he pounded hard and fast into Robert. Feeling every tense in his cock as he unloaded inside of him. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He groaned as he squeezed at Robert's spent cock, collapsing on top of him seconds later.  
  
"I love. I love you so much." Robert whispered into Aaron's hair as he breathed him in. A beautiful daze settling over him as he felt the tingles of his orgasm all over his body.  
  
"I love you more." Aaron whispered back. "I can't wait to be your husband."  
  
"You are my husband, you idiot."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I know, I'm just teasing."  
  
Aaron chuckled as he pulled back and planted a kiss to Robert's lips. "We should probably clean ourselves up and maybe call Cain, see if he can bring us some petrol."  
  
"Smart thinking. See I knew I was marrying you for a reason."  
  
"Shut up." Aaron said laughing before leaning in and givng Robert another kiss. "You're so lucky I love you, ya plonker."

 

 

 


End file.
